callofdutyheadquartersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Enemy of My Enemy
Captain Price: "Makarov...you ever heard the old saying...the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" :Makarov: "Price, one day you're going to find that cuts both ways. Shepherd is using Site Hotel Bravo. You know where it is, I'll see you in hell." :Captain Price: "Looking forward to it. Give my regards to Zakhaev if you get there first." :— Captain Price and Vladimir Makarov "The Enemy of My Enemy" is the sixteenth campaign mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. A war between Makarov's Ultranationlist and Shepherd's Shadow Company breakouts in a boneyard located in Afghanistan, and John "Soap" MacTavish is caught in the middle, and is ordered to escape. The player takes control of John "Soap" MacTavish. Main Characters *John "Soap" MacTavish (Playable) *Vladimir Makarov (Heard only) *John Price *Nikolai *Rook (K.I.A.) Level Briefing "The Enemy of My Enemy" Day 6 - 16:03:34 Cpt. "Soap" MacTavish 160 miles SW of Kandahar, Afghanistan U.S. Vehicle Disposal Yard 437 Walkthrough The player starts out as Captain John "Soap" MacTavish. The objective is to escape the aircraft and the boneyard trap set by General Shepherd and make it to Nikolai's Pave Low. This level is a three-way fight, as Makarov's men fight Shadow Company, who will also target the player if he/she picks sides, as the two armies will take each other down if the player leaves them to it. At certain points, however, the player will be forced to engage them. While running, Captain Price contacts Makarov on an open radio channel and convinces him to give him Shepherd's location, hence the name of the level. Soap reaches a Task Force 141 jeep with Captain Price already on board, supporting fire on the back, and Rook who is driving. Soon, Rook gets shot and Soap is forced to drive the car while under heavy fire. At the end of the level, Soap and Price manage to drive into the back of Nikolai's plane, with the coordinates to General Shepherd's secret base. Weapon Loadout Starting Loadout The following weapons are the initial starting weapons. M14 EBR.jpg|M14 EBR w/ Silencer MP5K.jpg|MP5K w/ Red Dot Sight & Silencer Found in Level The following weapons can be found with or without attachments. AK-47.jpg|AK-47 RPD.jpg|RPD Mini-Uzi.jpg|Mini-Uzi M203.jpg|M240 P90.jpg|P90 TAR-21.jpg|TAR-21 ACR.jpg|ACR UMP45.jpg|UMP45 SCAR-H.jpg|SCAR-H Vector.jpg|Vector F2000.jpg|F2000 TMP.jpg|TMP AA-12.jpg|AA-12 M1014.jpg|M1014 SPAS-12.jpg|SPAS-12 Striker.jpg|Striker Dragunov.jpg|Dragunov WA2000.jpg|WA2000 RPG (MW2).jpg|RPG-7 PP2000.jpg|PP2000 G18.jpg|G18 Intel Locations 1/2 Intel: From the starting point, turn west and enter the cockpit of a junkyard plane (C-130). 2/2 Intel: Inside the only cockpit on top of hill (C-130), after the two black SUV's cross your path and approx. 88m before the jeep. Achievements/Trophies Out of the Frying Pan... (15G / Bronze Trophy) - Obtained by beating "The Enemy of My Enemy" on any difficulty. Queen takes Rook (25G / Silver Trophy) - Obtained by beating "Loose Ends", and "The Enemy of My Enemy" on Veteran. Trivia *This is the first level where Soap becomes a playable character in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *On Recruit difficulty, it is possible, albeit extremely difficult, to get all the way to the jeep without firing a single shot. *In "Loose Ends", it is implied that Soap and Price were fighting together, but in the introduction scene the satellite shows that they are pretty far away from each other. *This is the first level in the entire Call of Duty ''series in which the player can observe two different enemy factions fighting against each other and not belong to either one. *The Little Birds on this level appear to be much weaker than other helicopters; they can easily be shot down with almost anything. If looked at closely, when a Little Bird starts to go down the pilots disappear. *Because the level is very short and because there is a lot of dialog, if the player chooses to run through the entire level, Price and Nikolai will get their lines very mixed up and will continue their lines in the Jeep as though Soap was not there (e.g. "''Soap, keep making your way west toward the runway area!") *This is the only level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 in which Nikolai speaks in Russian out of unscripted battle lines ("Святое дерьмо! Нет, я действительно не уделяется достаточного для этой работы! Ракет только стоили так дорого! Мать вашу! Pбут!", translating to "Holy shit! No, I'm really not paid enough for this job! The missiles alone cost so much! Your mother! Fuck!"). *Price says "Soap! We are leaving! Get in the jeep!" in a manner very similar to when he yells the same line after the MiGs bomb the cargo ship in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's "Crew Expendable". *If the player hits the sprint button, the character will still have the running animation but stay stationary in the jeep. *If the player doesn't enter the truck that will extract the team to the plane shortly after it arrives, it will drive away and the player will get the message "You missed the escape vehicle." However, if the player listens closely after it leaves, Price's dialog will still be triggered, as if Soap was in the vehicle. *When the player takes control of the jeep and crashes, Soap's body will continuously roll in mid air until the player re-spawns at the last checkpoint. *If the user leaves the jeep to drive itself and does not touch the steering wheel, the enemy cars will ram the player into the C-130 meaning one doesn't have to do anything on the driving section. *This is the only level in the Campaign of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 where the player is wearing a ghillie suit. *One can find Akimbo TMP's with Red Dot Sights on this level. *If the player kills all the enemies by the Ultra-nationalist controlled BTRs while the BTR is firing at a Shadow Company helicopter, it is possible to run around the BTR without either the BTR or the helicopter even trying to kill the player. *Dogs can be seen in this level at times. *This is the first campaign level in the whole Call of Duty series where the enemy is an American. *Through the game's internal files, one can find an unused audio clip of Price saying "Makarov, Do you ever hear the old saying, "Враг моего врага мой друг?" ("The enemy of my enemy is my friend") *It is possible, though extremely rare, to find a SPAS-12 or Dragunov with Woodland Camouflage on this map. *It is possible to get a enemy jeep into the C-130 at the end by ramming it forward into the plane. However, after a few seconds it will disappear. *In the Spanish version of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 the line "Soap! Rook is down!" ''is mistranslated as "¡Soap! ¡El novato ha caído!" (Soap! The rookie is down!). *It is possible for the objective marker to point to a Black Hawk outside the map. (PS3 confirmed) *It is possible to miss the C-130 by driving to the left until you hit the fence, then driving right and not stopping. If done correctly, the car will spin and then automatically drive to the C-130 but will be left behind. However, it is extremely hard. *If the same as above is done but instead you push the car on the right for at least 2 seconds, you might reach the plane after you can get in it but before the game says you missed it; the mission will act as if got in it and end. *When the player gets in the Jeep, their ammo is automatically refilled to the maximum allowed. *This is the only ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 level where Price comes into contact with Makarov. *It is possible in a glitch for Rook to live, yet John "Soap" MacTavish will still take control of the wheel, and Rook will be seen with the ACR Red Dot Sight, Heartbeat Sensor, Grenade Launcher, and Silencer, although this is extremely rare. *The last section of the level is quite similar to "Game Over" in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, both involves Price and Soap escaping enemy territory on a jeep, as well as firing at enemies (who are also in vehicles) behind them.